Tiul i brokat to przepis na pecha
by Carmel Ann i Piper
Summary: Niby pierwsze Walentyki Percy'ego Jacksona i Annabeth Chase. ,, - Jest… cóż, na pewno dosyć nietypowo i oryginalnie. Bardzo…eee... kreatywnie. - Dokładnie!- Rose podskoczyła wesoło niczym zając z ADHD. Zając na sterydach z ADHD. - Właśnie o to chodziło. Jest tak pięknie'


Percy nigdy nie lubił walentynek.

Dzień, w którym całe armie zakochanych par przemierza ulicę z kwiatami i tonami kolorowych serduszek na kartkach, wykrzykując przy tym złowrogie okrzyki takie jak: ,,Kocham cię!" i ,,Nigdy nie spotkałem takiej dziewczyny jak ty". Dwa palce w gardło i tylko czekać, aż ten dzień się skończy.

Zazwyczaj Percy spędzał ten dzień w szkole, ignorując bandę rozemocjonowanych dziewczyn, które zachowywały się identycznie jak córki Afrodyty - piszczały na swój widok, czerwieniły się, kiedy wrzucały komuś do szafki walentynkę, a na każdej przerwie sypały na korytarz hektolitry czerwonego confetti. Był to jeden z tych dni w szkole, kiedy wariatkowo zmieniało się w wariatkowo do kwadratu. Poza tym syn Posejdona miał ten nieszczęsny zaszczyt poznania prawdopodobną założycielkę i fundatorkę całej kampanii reklamowej, która bezczelnie wyreklamowała Walentynki- Afrodytę. Ta bogini nie należała do grona lubianych przez Percy'ego bogów, na co sobie z resztą sama zasłużyła (tekst: „Chciałabym, żeby moje córki łamały serca takim miłym chłopcom jak ty" _wcale_ nie jest komplementem).

Jedynym plusem tego dnia był powrót do domu. Co roku, kiedy tylko wbiegał do kuchni, na stole czekało na niego ogromne ciasto- raz w kształcie serca, raz ozdobione marcepanowymi dodatkami lub czekoladowymi płatkami w tym że kształcie. Oczywiście, ciasto było niebieskie.

W tym roku, ku wielkiej uciesze syna Posejdona, czternasty lutego wypadał w zimowe ferie. I ku jeszcze większej radości, mama zgodziła się, żeby jej czternastoletni synek (który buntował się, że „czternastoletni" i „synek", nie powinno być używani w jednym zdaniu!), pojechał na wspaniałe dwa tygodnie do Obozu Herosów.

I jak przez pierwsze cztery dni, był zachwycony, tak piątego dnia, którym były walentynki, dobry humor opuścił go całkowicie. Nic nie zapowiadało zbliżającego się kataklizmu, kiedy to o dziewiątej obudził go irytujący dźwięk budzika. Jeżeli ktoś lubił wstawać, to z pewnością nie Percy. Ale jednak chyba tylko dzięki jakiemuś cudowi wygramolił się spod kołdry. No, oraz dzięki myśli, że dziś wreszcie może pójść na lekcję latania na pegazach. Rzecz jasna, Percy wcale nie potrzebował takich lekcji, wręcz przeciwnie- sam mógłby uczyć. Jednak i tak korzystał z każdej wolnej chwili, żeby polatać na Mrocznym. Wcześniej nie mógł, ponieważ jakiś geniusz zarządził czyszczenie stajni i przez miesiąc nikt (poza nieszczęśnikami, którzy musieli sprzątać), nie miał dostępu do pegazów.

Przez okna widać było, że pogoda jest bardzo ładna. I choć w Obozie Herosów nigdy nie padał deszcz, to śnieg owszem; Percy'emu wcale a wcale to nie przeszkadzało.

Tak więc miał podstawy do tego, żeby z szerokim uśmiechem otworzyć drzwi- trening, ładna pogoda i te sprawy. Jednak kiedy zadowolony z siebie, z rozmachem pchnął te nieszczęsne drzwi… zamarł, a jego uśmiech zmienił się w grymas rozpaczy.

Jeżeli myślicie, że Nowy York w walentynki wygląda jak komercyjny raj dla wszystkich sprzedawców kwiatów, kartek, bombonierek i czerwonego papieru, z którego ludzie tną serduszka… to znaczy, że nigdy nie widzieliście Obozu Herosów czternastego lutego.

\- O nieeeeeeee…- jęknął Percy, a jego ręka bezwładnie ześlizgnęła się z klamki.  
Właśnie przed oczami rozpościerała mu się wizja tego, jak wygląda dom Afrodyty. Brakowało tylko gołębi z różowymi kokardkami i czegoś o wiele bardziej groźnego. Precy'emu zdawało się, że gorzej być nie może. Każdy, naprawdę każdy domek przy wspólnym trawniku miał przynajmniej dwieście naklejonych serduszek na szybach, ścianach, gankach i dachach. Co niektóre mieszkania zostały zaopatrzone w dodatkową porcję serpentyn i czerwono różowych girland, które potęgowały tylko wszechobecną tandetę.

\- Percy!

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wybudzając się z osłupienia.

\- Percy, jak miło cię widzieć- odezwała się niska brunetka.

Rose, córka Afrodyty _,_ ściskała w ręku ogromny koszyk, pełen czerwonych ścinków. Wrażenie, że właśnie wyszła z walentynkowej kartki potwierdzała szeroka tiulowa spódnica, pełna brokatu i maleńkich serduszek, które spadały na ziemię przy każdym poskoku Rose. Co robiła bardzo często, aż za często.

\- Jak ci się podobają dekorację? - zaświergotała. Percy z trudem powstrzymał się ze szczerymi słowami. Zamiast tego całkowicie blady na twarzy spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Jest…cóż, na pewno dosyć nietypowo i oryginalnie. Bardzo…eee... kreatywnie.

\- Dokładnie! - Rose podskoczyła wesoło niczym zając z ADHD. Zając na sterydach z ADHD. - Właśnie o to chodziło. Jest tak pięknie!

\- Cudownie- jęknął chłopak, drapiąc się po karku oraz próbując nie wrzasnąć i zatrzasnąć temu tiulowemu królikowi drzwi przed nosem.

Jednak zamiast to zrobić, właśnie spostrzegł coś, co przybiło go kompletnie. Ktoś, bardzo kreatywny i odważny ktoś, ośmielił się udekorować także jego domek! Piękny dom dzieci Posejdona wyglądał teraz jakby obrzygał go potwór produkujący confetti.

\- Co do… - zaczął, załamując ręce.

\- Spałeś, a nie masz rodzeństwa, więc postanowiliśmy udekorować za ciebie- pisnęła Rose, klaszcząc entuzjastycznie w dłonie.- Jest piękny, prawda?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć syn Posejdona z rozpaczą wymalowaną na twarzy podziwiał swój kochany, śliczny domek ojca, który nie wyglądał jak domek ojca. Bardziej sprawiał wrażenie, jakby Posejdon zamienił się właśnie w drugą Afrodytę. Tak jak cały obóz, nawiasem mówiąc.

\- Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba, umiesz docenić takie rzeczy. A!- zawołała Rose, unosząc z górę palec, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniała. Wyjęła z kieszeni różowej bluzy garść czegoś co wyglądało bardzo groźnie- było czerwone i się świeciło, a potem wyrzuciła to w powietrze, z radosnym okrzykiem:- Wesołych Walentynek!

Mieniące się wesoło confetti wpadło centralnie na niego, tak, że wyglądał jak urodzinowa kartka przedszkolaka. Percy o mało nie wyrwał jej tego koszyka z rąk i walnął nią tym w głowę.

\- Masz coś do Poczty Walentynkowej?

\- Co?

\- Poczty Walentynkowej. Organizujemy ją co roku. Każdy, kto jest na tyle nieśmiały, żeby dać komuś wyjątkowemu taką kartkę, może ją anonimowo podrzucić nam. Oczywiście, można się podpisać, nie musisz być anonimowy!- Jej entuzjazm zdawał się roztapiać śnieg wokół stóp dziewczyny.- Musisz tylko napisać do kogo jest karteczka!

Percy zignorował ją całkowicie, bo o wiele bardziej zajęty był podziwianiem barbarzyńskich skutków naklejania na jego kochany domeczek tych wycinków papieru!

\- Nie musi to być jakaś ładna dziewczyna- ciągnęła Rose, mrugając do niego znacząco.- Walentynki to dzień osób bliskich i przyjaciół. Możesz zaadresować kartkę do swojego kumpla, albo kumpeli.

Percy wyobraził sobie minę Grovera, jakby ten dostał od niego wspaniałe serce z napisem „Best Friends Forever", tuż pod ich wspólnym zdjęciem. Powinien do tego sam wcisnąć taką bufiastą spódnicę jaką ma Rose i nauczyć się grać na piszczałkach. Stwierdził jednak, że Grover by raczej się przeraził niż ucieszył. No, chyba że to zdjęcie byłoby wyklepane na burito albo wygrawerowane na puszce. Wtedy Kozłonóg pewnie przebolał by dodatek artystyczny.

\- Trzeba takie coś robić?- pytał niepewnie, zapinając suwak bluzy. Ktoś bardzo mądry uznał, że żaden heros nie będzie chciał nic robić w Obozie, jeżeli będą panować tu mrozy i zamiecie. Dlatego, mimo metrowych zasp śniegu, który był zimny, termometry pokazywały prawie dwadzieścia stopni.

\- Nie, ale warto- oznajmiła brunetka, nachylając się do niego konspiracyjnie.- Rok temu Dylan chciał dać walentynkę Caro, ale William był pierwszy. I wiesz, Caro do tej pory chodzi z Williamem.

Percy popatrzył się na nią jakby coś jej przeskoczyło właśnie w mózgu, ale ta z promiennym uśmiechem ciągnęła:

\- Ale nie, nie trzeba.

Jednak dzięki bogom, zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, usłyszał:

\- Rose, Silena cię szukała.

Syn Posejdona oderwał wzrok od tych zbrodni na jego własności. W ich kierunku zmierzała Annabeth, która dzięki bogom nie miała na sobie tiulowej sukienki. Czy spódnicy. Jeden pies _,_ co to.

Annabeth od rana walczyła z tymi rozemocjonowanymi dziewczynkami, które uparcie sypały jej prosto w twarz powycinane serduszka i brokat. Szaleju można by dostać z nimi. Jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to za bardzo, uważała, że taki dzień ma w sobie pewien urok. Oczywiście, nigdy nie pochwalała komercyjności tego dnia. Według niej Walentynki powinny mieć miejsce codziennie, a nie tylko raz do roku uhonorowywać swoich przyjaciół kiczowatymi walentynkami i kwiatkami. Jednak od rana humor jej dopisywał. Zignorowała nawet metr sześcienny tiulu, który podbiegł do niej i z okrzykiem bojowym „Wesołych Walentynek!" nakleił jej na czoło czerwone serduszko.

Akurat szła na śniadanie, kiedy ujrzała dość zabawny widok. Niska Rose w falbaniastej spódnicy, jaką dziś miało na sobie każde dziecko Afrodyty (Annabeth podejrzewała, że prawdopodobnie i mężczyźni zostali przez swoje siostry zmuszeni do takich poświęceń; ewentualnie przebrani za Erosów w pieluchach i skrzydełkami). Rose radośnie tłumaczyła coś Percy'emu, który wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem i szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. Był blady, brwi miał wysoko uniesione. Prawdopodobnie nie poznał jeszcze obozowych walentynek.

\- Rose, Silena cię szukała- skłamała, podchodząc bliżej. Percy natychmiast się na nią spojrzał, jednak nadal wyglądał na mocno skołowanego. Ach, typowy Glonomóżdżek.

\- Witaj Percy- uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym zwróciła ponownie do Rose, z przepraszającym uśmiechem.- Rose, nie strasz Percy'ego. Nie widzisz, że dopiero wstał? On zacznie kontaktować dopiero po obiedzie.

I jakby taka odpowiedź wystarczyła, Annabeth wzięła swojego przyjaciela pod ramię i delikatnie, choć stanowczo pociągnęła w bok. Ten nie stawiał oporu, dał się pociągnąć w stronę jadalni. Kiedy znaleźli się na bezpiecznej odległości, Annabeth puściła go i ze współczuciem oznajmiła:

\- Naprawdę, powinnam była cię uprzedzić. Dzieci Afrodyty podchodzą do tego dnia bardzo… osobiście. Co roku mamy problem z tym confetti, ostatnio pozbywaliśmy się go przez miesiąc. Nie mówiąc już o zdrapywaniu naklejek z każdego skrawka obozu. Dwa lata temu osobiście pomagałam Chejronowi wyplątywać te nalepki z brody.

Spojrzała się na syna Posejdona niepewnie, po czym westchnęła:

\- Masz brokat na brwi, zaraz będziesz narzekał, że wpadł ci do oka.

Percy jednak nadal nie reagował, tylko przerażony obrócił się w stronę swojego domku. Rose już tam nie było, jednak Percy nadal nie wyglądał pewnie, raczej jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Widziałaś, co oni zrobili z moim domem?

Percy nigdy nie był osobą stanowczą, ale w tym momencie pobił chyba wszystkie rekordy bycia niezdecydowanym.

\- Stary, najwyżej da ci kosza.

\- Nie da mi kosza! To kartka dla przy-ja-ciół-ki!- przesylabizował po raz setny.- Przyjaciółki! Przyjaciółka nie może dać kosza. No, chyba, że nie chce być przyjaciółką. Wtedy to też jest kosz?

Grover westchnął, chrupiąc z obojętnością puszkę. Percy łaził za nim od pół godziny, i choć usłyszał już zarówno:

\- To doskonały pomysł, zrób to!

Jak i:

\- Nie, stanowczo nie. Lepiej sobie odpuść.

Nadal nie mógł się zdecydować co robić. Cały czas miał na uwadze słowa Rose, że nie należy odkładać walentynkowych kartek, bo potem może być za późno. Choć z drugiej strony Annabeth była tylko jego przyjaciółką. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie chciał, żeby ktoś inny dał jej przyjacielską walentynkę.

\- Beznadziejnie pomagasz- spojrzał się na Grovera oskarżycielsko. Satyr przez chwilę mielił z głośnym chrupaniem w buzi resztki metalu, a kiedy przełknął, wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

\- Wybacz, ale ja… beee… oj, sorry… nie jestem znawcą kobiet.

\- Zauważyłem.

Znajdowali się na arenie, gdzie Percy zgodził się pomagać charytatywnie dekorować to miejsce na wieczorny bal, czy też zwykłą dyskotekę. To zależało od tego, kogo się pytało. Półbogowie nazywali to zwykłą imprezką, natomiast dzieci Afrodyty żyły w przekonaniu, że to przyszykowania na piękny i wytworny bal dla zakochanych par. Żenada.

\- A poza tym, co cię ugryzło?- zapytał zaciekawiony Grover, który przytrzymywał drabinę Percy'emu.- Przesuń trochę w prawo… o, świetnie.

Percy posłusznie odsunął sznurek z filcowymi serduszkami w bok, po czym dokładnie obkleił taśmą izolacyjną. Jak dla niego, cała arena błyszczała i raziła w oczy czerwienią już aż za bardzo, jednak coś mu mówiło, że Silena Beauregard z rodzeństwem nie poprzestaną na tym.

\- A co mnie miało gryźć?

\- Zawsze jak nadchodziły walentynki, zachowywałeś się równie uprzejmie co twój były ojczym- przypomniał mu Grover, podając kolejną ozdobę.- A teraz jako ochotnik ozdabiasz tym „kiczem, który powinien zostać unicestwiony, nim złoży jaja" Arenę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz- mruknął Percy, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku drugiemu końcu miejsca treningów szermierki. Annabeth nachylała się nad swoją młodszą siostrą i pokazywała jej jak poprawnie szydełkować puchate serduszka z włóczki.

Walentynki w Obozie Herosów zawsze wywracały wszystko do góry nogami. Począwszy od harmonogramu dnia, do ogólnie panujących zasad. Nie, nie zniesiono zakazu, odnoszącego się do przebywania nie-rodzeństwa razem sam na sam w domków. Ale wszyscy byli zwolnieni z zajęć. Mogli bezkarnie miotać na wszystkie strony confetti. Pan D. nie miał prawa się irytować, kiedy dostawał setną kartkę z nabazgrolonym: „Na zawsze w naszych sercach! Z uściskami, Pańscy ulubieńcy" (tak, Travis i Connor przejawiali często _zapędy_ samobójcze). Kolejnym atutem tego dnia była możliwość siadania tam, gdzie się chce na wszystkich posiłkach.

\- Annabeth!

Blondynka przystanęła na chwilę. W jej stronę truchtał Grover. Na jego widok posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i poczekała, aż satyr ją dogoni.

\- Grover, miło cię widzieć- przywitała się.- Idziesz na obiad?

\- Tak. Widziałaś Percy'ego?

\- Przez chwilkę, zaraz przed śniadaniem. A na Arenie był przecież z tobą. A coś się stało?

Satyr pokręcił głową, ale minę nadal miał niewyraźną.

\- Nie wspominaj dziś przy nim nic o walentynkach.

\- Co?- Annabeth uniosła wyżej brwi.- Niby dlaczego?

\- Alergia, której korzenie są bardzo głębokie _,_ a powody nieznane- wyjaśnił Grover. I choć brzmiał inteligentnie, to wyglądał na zmartwionego.- Cholera, zapomniałem go ostrzec, że tutaj jest gorzej niż na Manhattanie! Bo przecież tutaj został otoczony przez zgraję córek Afrodyty.

\- Hmm… Czyli mam nic przy nim nie mówić o walentynkach? Nie poruszać tego tematu? To będzie trudne, jesteśmy otoczeni bezmiarem kiczu i tandety.

Poza tym, musiała przyznać, poczuła się zawiedziona. Walentynki są jednak takim ładnym dniem… nie żeby ją to obchodziło. Ale tyle zakochanych par, wyznań miłości, jeszcze więcej par… A poza tym to był dzień przyjaciół! Tak, Annabeth o niczym więcej nie pomyślała, przecież to by było głupie. A ona, jako córka Ateny, głupia być nie mogła.

Dlatego postanowiła, że nie wspomni nic o dzisiejszych zwyczajach, przy Percy'm. A nawet będzie _nie lubiła_ tego dnia razem z nim.

\- Wiem.- Grover uniósł ręce w geście poddania się.- Ale znam go wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że to jeden z tych corocznych dni, w którym lepiej go nie drażnić.

\- Jeden z…?- Annabeth musiała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Tak.- Grover szybko pokiwał głową.- Zaraz po Święcie D _z_ iękczynienia. Nigdy, ale to _nigdy_ nie poruszaj przy nim tego tematu. Chyba, że ty też jesteś zapalonym obrońcą praw indyków.

Annabeth z uśmiechem usiadła obok Percy'ego przy stole Posejdona. Grover zrobił to samo, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw swojego kumpla. Ten nadal wpatrywał się w ogromne pluszowe serce, dyndające niebezpiecznie nad wejściem. Kwestią czasu było, aż cienka żyłka się zarwie i ten pluszowy elemencik dekoracyjny złamie kark jakiemuś nieszczęśnikowi.

\- Annabeth- mruknął, ściągając łokcie ze stołu i zerkając na nią.- Wiesz, _ż_ e pomyliłaś stoliki?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem.

\- No tak.- Percy posłał jej delikatny uśmiech.- To ja tu jestem _Glonomóżdżkiem._

\- Dokładnie. Ale nie martw się. Pomyliłam stoliki, bo dziś _można_ mylić stoliki- wyjaśniła, celowo nie przypominając mu z jakiej okazji.

\- Aha. To już wiem dlaczego Clarisse może bezkarnie maltretować dzieciaki Hermesa.

Grover ze współczuciem wychylił się w bok, żeby to zobaczyć.

\- Biedacy, ucieczka tu już nic nie pomoże- skwitował, ale zaraz z powrotem się wyprostował.- To jak Percy? Po obiedzie rundka na Mrocznym? Wezmę bu _r_ ito na wynos i popatrzę z dołu jak sobie radośnie latasz, hmm?

\- W sumie, dlaczego nie- chłopak na chwilę odzyskał humor.

\- Możemy pograć też w siatkówkę- powiedziała Annabeth.- Albo po prostu pójść na plażę _popływać_ , co ty na to?

\- Chętnie. Pływanie przy nietopiącym się śniegu _naokoło_ musi być super.

Widząc szeroki uśmiech córki Ateny nie potrafił go nie odwzajemnić. Poza tym, w kieszeni spodni trzymał coś, co postanowił jej dać. Nawet, jeżeli to burzyło jego ogr _o_ mny anty-walentynkowy mur, który z zaciętością budował od tak dawna. Ale cóż. Nie zje dziś niebieskiego ciasta mamy, więc może też nagiąć lekko swoje zasady.

\- Annabeth, bo ja…- zaczął, ale w tym momencie przerwał mu rozemocjonowany różowy zając.

\- Poczta Walentynkowa!- wydarła się Rose, wciskając głowę a potem całą siebie z ogromnym koszykiem pomiędzy syna Posejdona, a Annabeth.- Zobaczmy, czy jest tu coś dla naszych zakochanych gołąbków, od zakochanych gołąbków.

Percy w tym momencie miał ochotę zapaść się pod stół, nawet jeżeli to groziło uduszenie się tiulem. A sądząc z miny Grovera, jego twarz przypominała kolor każdego walentynkowego serca które dziś zobaczył (i którymi obkleili jego piękny domek!). Za to Ann tylko się zaczerwieniła, jednak szybko odzyskała zimną krew i cierpliwie przypomniała Rose:

\- Nie jesteśmy _zakochanymi gołąbkami._ Tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Aha, wiem. To tylko kwestia czasu- rzuciła radośnie, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Wyciągnęła ze swojego koszyka jedną walentynkę i podała ją szarookiej.- Annabeth Chase. Proszę! Chcesz wiedzieć od kogo, zapamiętałam!

Córka Ateny wzięła złożony czerwony papier, a kiedy go otworzyła, parsknęła śmiechem. Percy, wyraźnie tym zaciekawiony wyciągnął szyję, próbując zobaczyć coś poza różowymi falbanami.

\- To od Christy- zawołała rozpromieniona.- Ojej, narysowała mnie jak morduję Meduz _ę_ , to takie urocze!

Percy miał dość inne skojarzenia odnośnie określenia „urocze", ale nic nie powiedział. Za to niestety, Rose powiedziała, i powiedziała to czego nie chciał usłyszeć.

\- A ty, głupku, nic nie narysowałeś- ofuknęła go. I (dzięki bogom!) bardziej dyskretnie, bo się nachyliła i ściszyła głos, dodała:- Mówiłam ci, jak jej nic nie dasz, to za miesiąc będzie chodzić z kimś innym. Kto jej dał walentynkę.

\- Z Christy? Przecież to jej młodsza siostra.

Rose zgromiła go wzrokiem.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi, głupku!- szepnęła konspiracyjnie, marszcząc przy tym brwi. A chwilę potem rozemocjonowana wyciągała z koszyka tuzin jednobarwnych koślawych serc i kartek.- A to dla Percy'ego Jacksona! –oznajmiła uroczyście, po czym cisnęła mu je przed oczy.- O! Ta jest ode mnie!

Percy z przerażeniem na chybił trafił wyciągnął jeden z podarunków. Wolał nie wiedzieć od kogo to jest, ani co zawiera.

\- Ja musz _ę_ lecieć, na razie.- Tryliard brokatowych serduszek zasypało całej trójce włosy i jedzenie.- Wesołych walentynek!

Po czym w podskokach (jak zając; chyba ktoś pomylił święta upierając się, że ten gryzoń nawiedza dzieci na Wielkanoc) oddaliła się do kolejnych nieszczęśników. Percy spojrzał się na Grovera, który odchrząknął zmieszany.

\- Cóż- zaczął, szukając mocnych stron tego wydarzenia.- Przynajmniej masz grono wielbicielek. W szkole nie dostawałeś nic, poza karteczką „kopnij mnie, kochanie" przyczepioną na plecach.

Bądź co bądź musiał przyznać Groverowi rację. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie zamierzał czytać tych liścików i nabazgranych napisów. Jeszcze ktoś by się przypadkiem podpisał, a wtedy syn Posejdona nie umiałby przejść obok tej osoby spokojnie.

Jednak samo dawanie walentynek nie odebrał źle. Przecież sam miał w kieszeni jedną dla Annabeth. Po którą właśnie sięgnął.

\- Annabeth, słuchaj, bo ja…

\- Nie przejmuj się- wtrąciła córka Ateny, klepiąc go pocieszycielsko po ramieniu.- Grover mi powiedział o twoim stosunku do tego dnia. Możemy pozbyć się tych wszystkich karteczek.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Oj, Percy, nic się nie martw. Ja też nienawidzę tego dnia. Dawanie innym tych wszystkich prezencików jest bezsensowne, oraz tylko i wyłącznie służy celom komercyjnym!

\- Nie o to mi chodziło…

Ręka Percy'ego zastygła w bezruchu, ściskając kartkę, którą zamierzał właśnie wręczyć Annabeth. Jako dobry przyjaciel, rzecz jasna. Nic więcej.

\- Kartka od Christy mnie ucieszyła, bo często dostaje od niej takie rysunki- ciągnęła blondynka, machając malowidłem. Annabeth miała na nim zeza, a Meduza bardziej przypominała Pana D., niż siebie.- Więc to nie jest tak, że ona sobie o mnie przypomniała tego jednego dnia. Średnio co tydzień otrzymują swoją podobiznę, która ma obłąkane spojrzenie i krzywe nogi, ale to pomińmy.

Mówiła o tym z takim przekonaniem, że syn Posejdona musiał ze zrozumieniem pokiwać głowa i przyznać jej rację. Nagle stracił pewność siebie i coraz mniej był pewny, co do wręczenia Annabeth tej kartki. Skoro ona też nie lubiła walentynek, to po co się poświęcać?

\- Ale to inna sprawa- skończyła wywód, po czym rzuciła wesoło:- A o co tobie chodziło, Glonomóżdżku?

Percy rozłożył bezradnie obie ręce, wymuszając lekki uśmiech.

\- O nic, ja też uważam, że te obdarowywanie się raz do roku jest bez sensu.

A czerwona kar _t_ ka nadal gniotła się w jego kieszeni.

\- Silena, widziałaś gdzieś Percy'ego?

Annabeth wspięła się po schodach do stołówki i omiotła szybko wzrokiem pozostawione tu pobojowisko, które sprzątała grupa nimf. Silena pomagała im, jednocześnie nakrywając do kolacji i już szykując każdy stolik. Talerze zostały zaopatrzone w kwieciste serwetki, a każda drewniana ława w obrus, z wyhaftowanymi serdusz _k_ ami.

\- Nie, chyba poszedł z Groverem do stajni- zamyśliła się brunetka, podchodząc do Annabeth. Była od niej odrobinę wyższa, a poruszała się z taką gracją, że to córka Ateny czuła się większa, potężniejsza i niezdarna przy niej.- A coś się stało?

\- Nie, po prostu chciałam mu pomóc- mruknęła.

\- Pomóc? Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie, nic wielkiego- wyjaśniła, lekceważąco machając ręką.- Po prostu czternasty luty działa mu na nerwy. I nie ma dziś najlepszego humoru.

Ku jej uldze Silena nie była jedną z tych córek Afrodyty, która miała bzika na punkcie dzisiejszego dnia. Zamiast tego przybrała zatroskany wyraz twarzy i splotła ręce przed sobą.

\- No tak, niektórzy nie doceniają magii tego dnia.- Jej wzrok pomknął w dół i nagle się zatrzymał. Kiedy na przeniosła go na córkę Mądrości, wyglądała na trochę oburzoną.- Annabeth, wyrzuciłaś czyjąś walentynkę?

\- Słucham? Nie, mam ją już w półce nocnej, Christy byłoby smutno…

\- To co to jest?- przerwała jej córka Afrodyty. Schyliła się i podniosła z ziemi złożoną nierówno w poprzek, czerwoną kartkę. Wyglądała na trochę… „znoszoną", rogi miała powyginane, w jednym miejscu była naderwana.

\- No zobacz, przecież tu wyraźnie pisze „dla Annabeth".

\- Jest napisane- poprawiła ją odruchowo córka Ateny, lekko zamyślona.

Charakter pisma już gdzieś widziała. Czyżby Malcolm został zmuszony przez Christy do okazywania braterskiej miłości? Raczej w to wątpiła. Poza tym, jej brat inaczej pisał, estetyczniej. Te kulf _o_ ny, które… ekhem… ozdabiały czerwony papier ledwo dało się rozszyfrować. Wzięła do rąk znalezisko, lekko zdumiona.

\- Faktycznie, to dla mnie. Ale ktoś to wyrzucił, to znaczy, że nie chciał, żebym to dostała.

\- Rób jak chcesz.- Silena wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się do niej promiennie.- I pozdrów Percy'ego jak go znajdziesz. Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie ozdobimy jego domku, skoro tak tego nie lubi.

Szarooka kiwnęła jej głową, ale była zbyt zajęta znaleziskiem. Kiedy schodziła po schodach nadal nie mogła się zdecydować, czy przeczytać zawartość, czy nie. Mogłaby tylko rzucić okiem, a jakby była anonimowa, to raczej nic by się nie stało. A jakby była podpisana? To nic- udawałaby głupią i nie przyznała się autorowi, że jednak upominek wpadł w jej ręce.

W końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła, bo pokonując ostatnie schodki wzięła głęboki wdech i otworzyła kartkę.

I nie umiała się nie zaśmiać do siebie.

Najbardziej rzucał się w oczy napis: „ _To tylko-przyjacielska-kartka, nie zabijaj mnie i nie myśl, że to wyznania miłości"_. Annabeth prychnęła, ale czytała dalej:

„ _No tak, bo Walentynki do dzień przyjaciuł. A_ [ _t]_ _Ty, Annabeth, mam nadzieję jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Więc chciałbym_ [ _rzyczyć]_ _życzyć Ci wszystkiego najlepszego. (I przeprosić za błędy [-_ _dyslekcja_ _dyz_ ] _sama najlepiej wiesz co, Mądralińska)"._

Nie miała wątpliwości od kogo ją dostała. To znaczy- kto to napis… nabazgrał. A ona wygłosiła taki monolog o tym, jak bardzo nie lubi dostawać walentynek. Co jej strzeliło do głowy _?_ Choć z drugiej strony była potwornie zadowolona. Skoro Percy był zagorzałym anty-walentynkowym człowiekiem, to ile musiało go kosztować napisanie takiej kartki. Ale mimo to postanowiła, że się nie _przyzna_ przed nim do tego, że znalazła tą kartkę. Skoro ją wyrzucił, nawet jeżeli to przez jej słowa na temat dawania sobie w tym dniu prezentów, to i tak jej nie dał- to znaczyło, że nie powinna jej przeczytać. Więc nie powinna się przyznawać, że jednak to zrobiła.

Rozpromieniona (i prawdopodobnie czerwona), złożyła przyjacielską-walentynkę dwa razy i wsunęła do kieszeni spodni. A potem _,_ nie przestając uśmiechać się do samej siebie i każdego napotkanego herosa, ruszyła w stronę stajni.


End file.
